


Santa Baby

by Makilyssa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Consensual Underage Sex, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Pedophilia, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makilyssa/pseuds/Makilyssa
Summary: "It's simple, really. All I want for Christmas.... is you, Santa."





	

**Two-shot belated Christmas special.**

**Chapter 1: Rotten Luck**

It’s _that_ time of the year again.

Snow flakes sprinkling from the winter sky covering the ground with a blanket of white happiness. Children strolling around with their parents peeving the worn-out adults with their ideal Christmas gifts.

People rushing and bustling about at the last minute to complete their holiday list. Exchanging useless knick-knacks that we should admit we would never use. Offering hugs and kisses that we only dare give on Christmas time.

Merry songs about the joys of Christmas fill the crisp air of December despite the fact that it s the most stressful time of the year. Twinkling lights line the front of various buildings making New York City appear even livelier than it already was.

The scent of freshly baked ginger bread cookies filled the city as every bakery in sight made at least a dozen batches of those abominable little ginger bread men, it was enough to make me gag.

But of course, the festivities wouldn’t be complete without the presence of dear old Santa Clause. With his signature plump belly that makes us wonder how the hell was he supposed to fit in a chimney. His iconic long snow-white beard that’s enough to make children remember their first ancestors. Let’s not forget the comical red snow cap lined with fake white fur around the edges and a white puffy ball attached to the tip of the hat that looks almost too ridiculous on top of an old fuddy-duddy.

Unfortunately, dressed as that old fuddy-duddy, is _me_ **.**

Oh, how I _loath_ Christmas.

“You better watch out. You better not cry.” Mey Rin sang the merry tune as she went dancing on stage swinging her hands in opposition and box-stepping smoothly.

“You better not pout I’m telling you why.” Grell chimed in and shimmied to the spotlight

“Santa Clause is coming to town! Santa Clause is coming to town!” Both red-heads danced around arm in arm while executing classic cancan kicks in time with the music while simultaneously flaunting their elf costumes.

The red velveteen skirt was quite flattering on Mey Rin’s figure but not so much on Grell. In fact, it practically screamed homosexual and would heighten the support from the LGBT community.

“You’re up Sebastian!” Finny, the manager, called up behind me.

“Wha—“ before I could finish my bewildered question the manager gave me a forceful push ( he was far more stronger than I had expected) that sent me stumbling into the spotlight.

I stood there frozen for a moment unable to process what was happening.

_Weren’t Mey Rin and Grell the only ones who’s supposed to perform?!_

“Santa Clause is coming….” Both dancers pivoted at each side of my body “… To town!!!” they finished off with the typical jazz hands at both sides of my face.

_This is the most humiliating day of my life!_

“There you have it folks!” Finny spoke through the microphone in his hand as he moved past us and headed to the front of the stage as soon as the background music died down.

“Santa will be sitting right there at his mini wishing station beside the concession stand. Don’t hesitate to bring your kids over to tell dear old Santa their Christmas wishes!” Finny announced with a hearty smile as opposed to my scowl of disdain.

I smothered an internal groan that threatened to come up my throat.

Children yelled, hollered and chortled as they rushed to get in line dragging miserable adults with them, scampering in excitement as each and every one of them wanted to be i first to sit on Santa’s lap and tell him about their selfish wishes.

The grimace etched on my face deepened quite profusely.

I pulled up my overly large pants filled with polyester stuffing (to make my belly puff out like it’s supposed to) and keep it in place as I stepped down the stage waddling like a penguin because of the darn costume.

Unsuspectingly, a couple of kids latched their selves on my legs making me struggle even more just to get to the blasted “wishing station”.

“Santa! Santa! Fill my Christmas socks with toys!” the insufferable child on my left leg whined.

“Santa! Where are your reindeers?! I wanna ride on your reindeers!” the other one on my right leg shrieked as she tugged and pulled on my pant legs.

_Christ, kill me now!_

I resisted the urge to scream in exasperation. This wasn’t worth fifty bucks per hour.

When we ( by ‘we’ I mean myself and the inconsiderate leeches still attached to my legs) got to our destination, I told them off as calmly as I could, they wouldn’t budge though and my patience was running thin.

I resisted the urge to kick them off my limbs and send them flying through the roof.

“What do you kids think you are doing clinging to _my_ Sebby like that?!” A familiar forced high pitched voice interjected.

  
I cringed at the god-awful nickname and looked up to see who it was only to be met by bright lime- green eyes and flashy crimson hair.

_Oh look, it’s Grell. Great, just what I needed._

I sarcastically thought.

Before I even got the chance to know what was happening, the bumbling red-haired retard lashed forward and grabbed the two kids by the collar of their clothes ripping them apart from my limbs.

“Only _I_ get to be that close to my Sebby dear!” the homosexual fucktard announced as he hurled the children forward sending them toppling on the red cushioned carpet with little to no care that he could receive a lawsuit as a Christmas gift from the brats’ parents .

“Scary gay elf!” the children wailed in fear as they scurried away at full speed.

“Those urchins! Did you hear what they said Sebby???!!!” Grell melodramatically huffed in anger, puffing out his face, looking more like an imp from hell than one of Santa’s little elves.

_Probably scared they’d catch cooties from you. It’s a good thing homosexuality isn’t contagious._

I chuckled at the thought.

“Don’t call me Sebby again, _ever_.” I drawled out the last word in a menacing tone and stared it down with a death glare.

_It_ , because no other noun could be more appropriate for _Grell_.

_It_ whimpered in fear and cowered away back to _its_ workstation, ungracefully staggering in _its_ red stilettos along the way.

I sighed as I saw the line getting held up because of my coworker’s idiocy.

Swiftly, I took a seat on the plush crimson armchair at the middle of a raised wooden platform swimming in artificial snow. A handmade wooden signboard entitled “wishing station” painted in white scribbly letters hung above the armchair suspended by transparent nylon strings.

The first two boys that came up to me were an indubitably adorable pair.

One had a mop of ruddy-brown hair sitting atop of his tiny head, obviously quite young, probably about the tender age of six or seven? He stared up at me with glassy chocolate brown eyes as he clambered to sit on my lap.

The other one had silky blonde hair paired with icy blue eyes. He was much taller and presumably much older as well. He chose to sit on the arm of the chair in lieu of my lap. I was supposed to chide him because the manager doesn’t want children to be sitting there seeing as cheap chairs from IKEA could break at any moment, after all. However, I decided against it because I found it to be quite convenient.

“Ho, ho, ho! Well, hello boys.” I greeted in my cheery Santa voice. ”Who might you young lads be?”

I had to admit I sounded like a sick pedophile but whatever, as long as this job pays I don’t give a damn.

“Luka here!” the brown eyed boy announced with a wide grin as he pointed to himself “That’s my brother, Alois! He’s the greatest!” he pointed to his brother right across him from my lap.

Alois gave Luka a lopsided smile of what seems to be affection.

“What brings you boys to old Santa here, hmm?” I queried.

The younger boy spoke up first. “What I really, really, really, really, really want for Christmas is..!” he squealed in excitement and paused halfway to catch his breath.

_You want useless plastic toys? Cuddly bears that are supposed to be cute? Just get on with it, brat._

  
The small boy leaned closer to my face and cupped his hand to my ear in an attempt of keep his words a secret to the world.

“What I really want… Is for Alois to get whatever he wants.” He whispered.

My eyes widened in surprise.

I couldn’t believe sincere people like him still existed in this superficial world of ours, but I guess I stand corrected.

I mirrored the warm smile that rested on his plump lips.

“Luka, what did you say?” Alois asked while propping his elbows on his lap, curiosity getting the best of him.

“Ah, ah, ah, young man.” I wiggled a finger in front of him “Wishes wont come true if you don’t keep them a secret.” I reasoned despite knowing that it wasn’t real.

I just get paid to say these things, after all.

Let’s face it, what are the chances of the world’s luck coming right at you? A meteor might hit you first before that happens.

“What would you like this Christmas, Alois?” I asked.

He breathed out an airy chuckle that gave off an eerie vibe. The mischievous smirk on his face wasn’t enough to prepare me of what would happen next.

He leaned in closer to my ear and said in a voice barely above a whisper “What I want for Christmas is a hot man on my bed.”

I sputtered involuntarily, choking on my own saliva.

 “Preferably…” he drawled “ one of your little elves. I doubt he’s little southward, though.” He pointed towards my coworker, Claude Faustus.

I only noticed it now, but Claude was dressed in a provocative version of Santa’s innocent little elves. He sported an open apple-green vest with fake fur lining the edges of the vest and the collar, it showed off his perfectly toned chest. He also wore black fishnets topped off with jade-green skintight leatherette high heeled boots.

_He looks like a classic hooker from *The Stonewall! What is happening to the world right now?! How did the manager even allow him to wear such an indecent costume at an event aimed for children?!_

I felt my every inch of my skin crawl in disgust.

  
“Excuse me?” I asked in my normal voice, having quite forgotten my roleplaying for a moment.

“C’mon, Santa.” He cupped by face in his hands and turned it so he could face me directly “You could spare just one of your elves right?”

This damn pervert won’t take no for an answer, I figured as much. Might as well go with it.

“I’ll see what I **can** do.” I sighed in defeat. Little Luka did want his brother’s wish to come true, after all.

He unexpectedly placed a small piece of paper in the pocket of my Santa costume. I resisted the urge to tear it into a million pieces right then and there.

“That’s good to hear.” The aqua-eyed boy smirked seeming quite pleased with himself “Let’s go, Luka.”

“Thank you so much, Santa! Have a merry Christmas!” Luka said as he waved me goodbye walking hand in hand with his damn brother.

I shot him a slight smile before tending to the next kid in line.

There were at least a couple of dozens of kids that came up to me in the span of three hours. Their wishes were quite generic; typical self-centered wants of kids their age who didn’t have responsibilities like; toy cars, stuffed animals, video games and a whole lot more useless junk they wouldn’t give a damn for the next Christmas eve.

I thanked whatever deity there was up there when the mall neared its closing time. It was well past eleven o’clock and people were dispersing to get back to their respective homes.

I was about to pack up my things and close the wishing station’s stanchion and rope barrier when a little voice spoke up behind me.

“Santa? Could I tell you my Christmas wish?” the voice was as soft as an angel’s feather ghosting in the air that it was almost inaudible. The thick British accent lacing his voice was still evident though.

I turned around to take a look at the person speaking and I was taken aback when sparkling sapphire orbs locked with my crimson ones.

There stood before me, a boy garbed in the finest navy blue fleece I have ever seen on top of a crisp white button up dress shirt which was tucked in a pair of expensive looking ebony silk shorts that reached just above his knees. He wore a pair of smart dress shoes with knee high socks that weren’t quite appropriate for the weather.

He had pallid skin that could rival the transparency of snow, dark hair that shone a slight tinge of cerulean when under the light of fluorescence that contrasted nicely with his complexion. He stood up straight as if an iron rod had been stuck up his ass and held his head up high and proud.

His deep azure eyes were his greatest features, though. His eyes shimmered like diamonds amidst a vast blue ocean, it held a certain kind of wisdom that someone his age should not have yet possessed.

He looked like one of those boys I have read about in British history books, the ones born in nobility.

The sight before me looks so picturesque that everything else, including myself, seemed to pale in comparison and fade away.

“May I come over there, Santa?” he asked with pleading eyes that could melt the sun.

I guess extending my time a little bit for this sweet angel wouldn’t be so bad right? It’s Christmas, after all.

It’s also an extra fifty dollars on my part

“Of course little one. Come here.” I said as I motioned for him to come forward.

I unhooked the velvet rope from the stanchion blocking the station and proceeded to sit down on the armchair.

The boy walked with an unmistakable finesse that’s fit for a proud little prince as he approached me. He tries so hard to look mature for his age and it just makes him even more adorable.

I could’ve sworn the chaste expression on his face contorted to a devious smile for a split moment but I’m barely conscious enough to even make logical assumptions, so I might’ve just imagined it.

“Come sit on Santa’s lap, dear boy.” I said in a faux elderly voice that sounded like a sad, bogus attempt at imitating Santa’s voice. I’m murdering good ol’ Santa’s image.

_Looks like I wont be getting presents from Santa Clause this year._

I stifled a chuckle at the ironic thought.

The angelic boy sauntered forward swaying his hips in a less than decent manner. He wore a lewd expression that was subtle enough to overlook but was quite disconcerting to be left unnoticed.

If he were any older, I’d admit that he looked so _damn_ hot.

I wouldn’t want to be charged with the fault of corrupting a minor though, and for the record, I don’t swing that way.

The cerulean-eyed boy slowly climbed up my lap spreading my legs apart in the process.

He sat atop of my left thigh and wedged his body in between my legs.

Unsatisfied, the boy shifted into a less uncomfortable position; he further turned his body towards me making his face no more than a few millimeters away from mine and his knee ghosting slight touches upon my crotch.

_This is as uncomfortable as a foreplay scene in some amateur gay porn._

I tried to move away from our awkward proximity but the little brat threw his arms around my neck and held me down.

I squirmed under his grasp but he was surprisingly strong for his age.

“Wont you ask me what I want, Santa?” the boy whispered in my ear in a voice that’s smoother than honey.

His breath tickled against the shell of my ear and I felt his wet tongue stick out to give it a slow little lick.

It involuntarily sent a wave of shivers down my spine and sent all the hairs on my nape standing on end.

_Damn fucking brat …. He’s as innocent as a slut’s loose hole._

In less than a split second the not so innocent child’s ass was directly pressed against my crotch.

Heat rapidly rose up to my face making my cheeks akin to a rotting tomato and my cock had never been this hard in all my life.

_Why am I getting turned on by some damn kid?! I’m not a pedophile! And I’m certainly not gay!_

I guess the sooner I ask the miniature brat what he fucking wants the sooner he leaves too.

  
“What the fucking hell do you want?” I seethed angrily, more from the unwanted reactions of my body rather than what the boy was actually doing.

_To think that this goddamn boy was all it took for me to question my sexuality….. is beyond me!_

A smirk made its way to the boy’s rosy lips and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his pretty little face.

The boy clicked his tongue “For Santa to say such profanities.” He lowly said whilst shaking his head in faux disapproval.

He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered deeply “I guess that puts you on the _naughty_ list.”

My florid eyes widened in astonishment at the appallingly crude innuendo coming out of a child probably no older than twelve years of age.

_What is wrong with kids these days?! I wasn't this fucked up when I was his age!_

My patience was waning. “What. Do. You. Want?” I said, emphasizing each word to get my point across his perverted head.

A low chortle erupted from his slender throat and it made my blood run dry.

“It’s simple really.” He whispered in a sultry voice “All I want for Christmas….”

The slate-haired boy nuzzled his face at the crook of my neck “….is you, _Santa_.” He grumbled lowly and graced my neck with a seductive nip.

I felt all the blood in my body immediately rush southward and pool at my groin.

  
“What the fuck?!” I instantly blurted out without a second thought.

My face scrunched up and my jaw went slack in disbelief over the boy’s unrestrained audacity.

The shameless faggot shot his hand out towards my groin and cupped it over my bulging manhood in one fluid movement.

Heat rapidly rushed to my head in less than a blink of an eye that I could almost pass out. The evidence of my shame plastered its red self all over the alabaster skin of my face in a stark contrast.

“You keep denying my advances yet your body tells me otherwise.” The impudent boy said, pointing out the betrayal of my anatomy by giving my crotch a hearty squeeze.

I suddenly felt my ears burn with incomparable embarrassment.

The boy giggled in the most derailing manner.

He detached his arms from my body and searched for an item in the pocket of his shorts. He procured a piece of rectangular, glossy, blue paper with golden painted edges and intricate gothic designs. It appears to be a ticket of some sort.

The boy waved the pass in front of my face with his pallid and skinny hand.

“This is a ticket to the greatest party of the year.” He informed “I expect you to be there.”

_Cheeky brat! Who does he think he is to order me around?!_

The little twerp got off my lap (to my utmost relief) and handed me the ticket.

  
I accepted it out of curiosity. It’s not like I’m actually going to whatever he was planning to take me to. Tch

Everything on the ticket was printed in an Old English MT font. It ultimately added more to the Victorian gothic aura it oozed.

At the upper middle part of the ticket the words “Funtom Productions” can be seen.

_Funtom? Isn’t that the famous toy company brand?_

I’ve heard that in recent years they have ventured into managing various theatre productions. How and why did this boy acquire a ticket such as this?

The lower middle portion of the ticket possesses the tagline and the given time, date and place of the event.

It says; “Lumières de Noël”. When: December 25, 2016, 8:00 p.m. Where: Phantomhive Estate, Greenhaven, Rye, N.Y.C.

_Lights of Christmas? Tacky. Greenhaven?! I should’ve expected that this wasn’t a party for middle class folks_.

This damn boy’s probably rich as fuck if he could afford to go to such a party. What does he even want with someone like me?

“Be there by eight o’clock sharp. Do I make myself clear?” the boy demanded, placing his hands on his hips and loomed 1over my figure.

“Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?!” I snapped.

“Obviously someone of more importance than you.” He snorted condescendingly.

“You little gobshite! I’m gonna—“

The little gay twat’s lips was all over mine before I got the chance to further articulate a slew of curses.

For the first time in my entire existence….. I have been rendered speechless.

His lips were petal soft against mine, it tasted of the pungent aroma of tea and delicate roses blooming in spring.

It’s almost _intoxicating_.

“Eight o’clock sharp and don’t miss it, cutie.” The svelte boy giggled as he lifted my chin with his index finger.

“What if I don’t come?” I snorted.

“Oh, I’ll make sure that you _come_.” He slurred “Cause if you don’t….”

The lithe boy grasped my jaw with his index finger and thumb a tad more forceful than necessary.

“I’ll hire topnotch assassins to chop off your limbs and feed it to the sharks in the Pacific ocean.” He threatened.

I instantaneously gulped with my eyes bulging wide.

_What if this kid is the son of an infamous multibillionaire mafia leader?! What if he really does hire a hitman to blow my ass off?!_

“See you there…” he said in a singsong voice with a demeaning smirk plastered upon his irritatingly attractive face.

“I don’t even know your fucking name dumbass!” I barked.

The ashen-skinned preteen cocked his head to the side and placed a dainty finger over his lip and shushed me in the most indecent of ways.

“Names are of no importance…. Just tell the usher you’re on the guest list. “ he nonchalantly said as he waved me off and started walking away.

He stopped by the decorative snowman a meter away from the station and turned back to face me again.

“I’ll see you there, Santa.” He said in a sickeningly sweet voice and blew me a kiss.

I cringed at the uncalled-for action of affection.

“If you don’t, then..” The fucking prat made gurgling noises at the back of his damn throat and pretended to run a knife across the smooth expanse of his neck.

_Fucking hell….._

The azure-eyed knob-head merrily skipped away with a smug look on his face. He looked less like an innocent child and more like a fiend reveling in the mischief he had contrived.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I dumbly wondered.

“Ugh, god mother of fucks.” I groaned as I slapped a hand over my forehead.

 For once in my entire life I felt like I’ve taken a bite from the proverbial apple of sin and walked straight into the devil’s den.

* * *

 

  
**Notes:**

  
**The Stonewall- a famous gay bar at 53, Christopher St., NY**

  
**I’ve broken down this story into two separate chapters. All the lemons will be on the second chapter because everything here is just a perverted introduction.**

  
**This got a bit delayed because I had a hard time writing it but I’m glad I finally finished it.**

  
**Don’t forget to kudos and comment~**

 


End file.
